Teenage Dream
by Paxaa.Duh
Summary: Luke/LukixMikuo.  Ambos chicos se conocieron para asi irse dando cuenta de que ambos se gustaban.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** _Asdf, este fic se me ocurrió escuchando claramente la canción Teenage Dream, de mi idola Katy Perry u ú9! Y es de vocaloid (?) Dah, rosadín y celestín!_

**Teenage Dream**

Observaba.

Se encontraba un chico con un llamativo color de pelo, celeste, si, celeste, hablando con su grupo de amigos, una de sus "_cualidades_" ser el chico con más autoestima y ego alto del mundo, pero aún teniendo ese "_defectos_" que algunos decían que era también era conocido por ser uno de los más amigables y simpáticos de todo el instituto.

Haber, esto empezó no como el típico primer día, no. Esto paso cuando el chico de cabello celeste miro algo que… ¿No sea su "_circulo_" o a sí mismo?

Como todo descanso o recreo como le llamen, como de costumbre en su sala con su grupo de amigos.

-**Iré al baño, ya vuelvo.** –Dijo el ya nombrado chico de cabello celeste, levantándose de su puesto y saliendo de la sala para dirigirse al baño.

Ya en el trayecto y llegando al baño, mientras terminaba de lavarse las manos para luego lavarse la cara, mientras se la lavaba escucho la famosa campana que en este caso no lo salvó, llegaría tarde a clases.

-**Ahhh…!** – dijo el chico algo frustrado al haberse mojado la cara y no tener con que secársela.

-**Toma**- Se oyó a alguien alzando un pañuelo o algo similar.

-**Gracias!-** Respondió tomando el pañuelo que le alzó ese "_alguien_" para secarse y luego alzar la vista curioso por saber quién era.

Al ver quien era se quedo pensando _"¿Quién es él?_" lo continuo observando, nunca lo había visto y pues…su color de cabello también era algo peculiar, lo hubiera recordado, color rosa.

**-¿Nos…conocemos?-** pregunto algo temeroso el chico de cabello celeste ya que ese "_Rosado_" como lo apodo enseguida era 1 o 2 cabezas más grande que él y también porque…el aspecto de su rostro, bueno no su rostro si no su cara estaba muy seria, era raro para un chico que lo único que hacía era sonreírle a la vida.

-**No, lo creo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** Respondió algo tardío el más alto mirándolo fijamente.

-**Ahhh…Me llamo Mikuo…Hatsune!-** agrego diciendo con algo de "_estilo_" lo último sacando sorpresivamente una pequeña risa del "_Rosado_"

-**Tú! Reíste!** –Dijo con una cara entre susto y sorpresa. –**Oye! ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-**Prosiguió Mikuo ya que el dijo su nombre sin cambio de nada, el "_Rosado_" lo quedo mirando.

-**Soy una persona también, ¿no? Puedo reír también y me llamo Luke Megurine**.- Con que el Rosado era Megurine…ese apellido era reconocido en el instituto, oh si, Luka Megurine era muy destacada al igual que la hermana del celeste Mikuo. Pero como hermanos no eran tan "_populares_" como sus hermanas, pero para ellos eso era lo de menos y más para el "_Rosado k9_" pensó el celeste mirando dudoso.

**-¿Qué pasó?** – Pregunto colocando un brazo en el hombro del más pequeño haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

**- ¡N-nada! ¡Creo que se me hizo tarde!-** Dijo con una cara de angustia y nerviosismo a la vez provocando que de nuevo el "_Rosado k9_" ah ya va mucho Rosado, bueno, Luke rió al ver las divertidas caras del menor.

- **Eres divertido, Mikuo** –Dijo acariciándole la cabeza, sonriéndole levemente, el celeste lo miró algo ¿"_Sorprendido_"? con un leve sonrojo, fue raro oír el "_Mikuo_" y más que proviniera de él apenas lo conocía!

- ¡**B-bueno me tengo que ir! ¡Ehh... Bye…Luke!** –Dijo para luego salir algo apresurado del baño, mientras que el otro calmadamente salía para verlo caminar rápido riendo un poco.

Cuando ya era hora de salir, el menor se quedaba en un parque esperando a su hermana, la cual no apareció, supuso que estaba ya en casa así que la llamó y si, estaba ya en casa de lo más cómoda, así que algo molesto el menor se levanto de la banca donde estaba esperando. Logro visualizar algo alto de lejos, pero no sabía que era hasta que escucho un "_Mikuo_" con una voz que hace poco había conocido.

**-… ¿Rosa-..Luke?** –Dijo apenas, el pelirosado se le acerco – **¿A quién esperas, Mikuo?** –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – **A nadie…-** Dijo algo molesto, el otro al verlo alzo una ceja –

-**Entonces no te molestara que me siente a tu lado mientras** –Dijo el pelirosa con una amplia sonrisa. –**Cl-claro…**-Respondió nervioso, ¡Su sonrisa! Algo tenía, lo ponía nervioso pero le gustaba.

- **E-Ehh…Luke**- Llamó suave sin mirarlo. –**Dime** –Respondió enseguida el mayor.  
>- <strong>¿Cómo es que…apareces siempre que…uhm no sé cómo explicarlo…<strong> -Calló el menor mirando el suelo. El mayor se sonrojó levemente, mirando rápidamente al menor tomándolo de los hombros.

**-¡Mikuo!** – Casi gritando lo miró fijamente **- ¿Q-que?** –Respondió nervioso el peliceleste mirándolo sorprendido. **-¿Qué soy para ti?-** Woah! No pierde su tiempo! El menor no sabía cómo responderle, ¡Un chico que conoció durante unas horas atrás, estaba con él, en el parque, en una escena algo comprometedora! Tampoco podía decir que "_Nada_" porque cuando estaba cerca del, se sentía raro, como ¿_protegido_?

**- Lu-Luke…la verdad no sabría decirlo…-**El mayor puso una cara de decepción –**Porque te conozco hace unas horas…siquiera nos conocemos bien-** El pelirosa había olvidado eso ¿¡_Como_? Pffffff, siquiera se había dado cuenta de la noción del tiempo. –**P-pero!** –Prosiguió el menor- **Si quieres en los descansos de la escuela…ven a mi sala y te presentare a mis amigos ¿Si?** –El mayor sintió deseos de _opción_ 1: _Abrazarlo y dios sabe que más_ y _opción _2: _Hacer una escena dramática mordiendo un pañuelo_ ¡Era muy tierno! Pero…¡Abstinencia!

-**Claro!** –dijo animado el mayor, levantándose. El menor lo miró curioso.  
>-<strong>Entonces…Nos vemos mañana, Mikuo –<strong>Dijo con una sonrisa algo… ¿"_Sexy_"? Wooo!, el menor se agarró la cabeza y la movió rápidamente, ¿Él, si él mismo pudo pensar eso? Se abofeteó a si mismo suavemente para "_volver al mundo real_" y levantarse para regresar a casa.

_**N/A:**__ Yey , si amo el "k9" nótese que este fic estará basado en puros Rol que he tenido –cofcof–_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Teenage Dream**__**; Cap. 2**_

_**N/A:**__ No me golpeen D, sé que he estado ausente muuucho, pero lo acepto, flojera (?) Bueno hare que esto fluya c:!_

Tocaron para el último recreo en la tarde y la última hora era Lenguaje…aburrido.  
>Así que Mikuo salió de la sala a caminar un rato, le gustaba ir a la azotea o como le llamen pero ahí podía relajarse, podía dormir si quería y lo mejor de todo es que no lo molestaban, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la azotea, abriendo la puerta y recibiendo el aire limpio y viendo el hermoso cielo despejado…que cursi fue.<p>

Ya sentado apoyándose en una pared, tenía el gustó de ver para abajo y observar lo que hacían todos en el patio, cuando iba viendo alcanzo a notar un punto rosa, hizo un zoom en su mente.

**-… ¿Luke?** – Si, efectivamente era él, pero eso no era lo raro, lo raro era que estaba rodeado de hombres como mujeres, todos de una altura como la de Mikuo, o sea, bajos o este rosado era muy alto y los hacía ver bajos, dios sabe cuánto median, era lo que menos importaba, sin darse cuenta el peliceleste cerró el puño como si estuviera enojado, veía que el popular chico rosado, se reía, jugueteaba con quienes lo rodeaban.

- **¿**_**Celos**_**?...no, como, apenas lo conozco**.- Se dijo así mismo, mientras saco su colación, unas galletas, mientras seguía observando atento, cuando de repente mientras masticaba una galleta alcanzo a ver que el Pelirosado alzó la vista, era como si lo estuviera viendo a él, directamente a los ojos, se sonrojó y aparto la vista de ahí, miro de reojo lo que pasaba allá abajo, parecía como su el mayor se estuviera disculpando con el gran grupo que lo rodeaba y luego vio como corriendo se entró a las salas.

-**Qué rayos fue eso…**- Se recostó y cerró los ojos, cuando ya estaba tranquilizándose..  
><strong>-¡Mikuo! …¿Dónde estás? ¡Sé que estas por ahí!<strong> –Se abrió escandalosamente la puerta y se oyeron esas ruidosas frases, el peliceleste se levanto de golpe, no había reconocido la voz por lo que respondió.  
>-<strong>Dile a la profesora que me siento mal y que estoy en la enfermería…-<strong> Contentó como si le estuviera hablando a uno de su clase, segundos luego de responder eso, noto que había una gran sombra o algo que tapaba la luz delante de él.  
>- <strong>¿Quién…Quien es?<strong> – Alzó la vista, ni siquiera le respondieron, solo sintió que lo abrazaban.  
><strong>-… ¿Luke?-<strong> Se separo un poco del abrazo, notando que efectivamente si era el mayor. – **Luke… ¿Qué paso?** –Pregunto como si no hubiera estado "_Espiándolo_" a distancia, no, no para nada, el no hizo eso.  
>- <strong>Te vi...- <strong>Segundos…Milisegundo como se le llamen luego de escuchar eso, el menor se separo de él.  
>- <strong>¿Qué cosa?<strong> – Lo miro levemente sonrojado. – **Estabas acá observándome, te vi ¿Tanto te gustó~? **- _Wait! Wait, Wait! ¿Que acaba de decir?,_ el menor solo lo miro sorprendido.

- **… ¿Qué?** –lo quedo mirando, el otro se sentó apoyándose en la pared, dando un suspiro. **- Ahh~, Nada, nada **-  
>- <strong>Más te vale.<strong>-Si...era rudo (?), lo miro tenía ganas de preguntarle que hacia toda esa gente a su alrededor pero, no, no, no podía hacer eso, así que miro al frente sacando otra galleta…fue incomodo el silencio que hubo, hasta que habló el mayor.

-**Mikuo… ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?...es Viernes, si me dices que harás los deberes, le diré al mundo que eres un nerd**.-Rió un poco para luego mirarlo sonriéndole, el pequeño solo se rió irónicamente.  
>- <strong>No, no tengo nada que hacer…Miku se irá a una fiesta y tal vez regrese al otro día, siempre es lo mismo…los Viernes suelo invitar a Akaito y a Dell a ver películas o algo así, pero últimamente no he podido… ¿Por?<strong> –Lo miro curioso, antes de poder devolverle la sonrisa, le sorprendió lo que pregunto el pelirosa.  
><strong>-¿Qué relación tienes con ese tal Akaito? <strong>–Directo, también incomodo, el chico Rojo había sido algo así como un "_Ex_" de Mikuo, pero a la vez es su mejor amigo junto a Dell…solo pudo reír, intentando ocultar los nervios.  
><strong>- Ahahahah… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?<strong> – Comenzó a frotar sus manos con sus pantalones, pensando que no se veía nervioso. **-¿Son **_**novios**_**?** –Le miró el mayor con seriedad.  
>- <strong>No…No somos novios ni nada por el estilo. <strong>–Le devolvió la mirada al mayor sonriéndole algo tímido. - **¿Me lo juras?** – Preguntó llevando una mano a la mejilla del menor, este último sentía como se ponía rojo, pero no era así, era solo una imagen mental que tenia de la situación, asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, en plena escena, se volvió a abrir la puerta.

- **Mikuo…ya va a comenzar la última clase…sale de donde estés…**- Era una voz grave, muy grave, Mikuo la conocía bien y alzo la voz. - _**¿Akaito?**_ –dejo ver su cabeza, levantando un brazo haciéndole una seña.- **Estoy acá!**- Miro al pelirosa y le dijo con una sonrisa.-**Aquí viene puedes conocerlo ahora mismo**.- El pelirosa, hizo una mala cara haciendo un gesto de aprobación algo gruñón. El chico de rojo lo vio con el Megurine y alzo una ceja. -**Ehh~ ¿Y esto, Mikuo?** –Miro al menor.  
>- <strong>¿Qué pasa, Akaito? Lo conozco hace poco, es simpático!<strong> –le sonrió al pelirrojo, este último suspiro y se sentó junto a ellos.

-**Entonces…Eres tú el popular hermano de Luka…el que llego hace poco.** –Lanzó una mirada fija hacia el pelirosa, el menor solo miró la escena algo incomodo, el pelirosa le contestó.  
>-<strong>Ehh~ Que bien que me conoces, porque sabrás más de mi~ ahora…tengo que marcharme porque como tú bien dijiste, las clases están por comenzar<strong>.- Acerco su rostro al del menor, besándole la mejilla para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta. –**Te llamare Mikuo…~-**Y se escucho la puerta cerrar, el pelirrojo miro al menor, tomándolo del mentón.  
><strong>-¿Mikuo…?<strong> –El menor solo desvió la mirada teniendo un gesto de no hacer caso.  
>-<strong>Akaito, eres mi mejor amigo…el hecho de que…casi llegáramos a hacer "eso" no es un fundamento para vigilarme…<strong>-Le lanzo una mirada algo arrogante, el mayor se sorprendió.  
>-<strong>Ya veo…cierto que mi Mikuo aún es virgen~, pero te digo algo…-<strong>Acercó más su rostro al del menor.  
>-<strong>Ese tipo…el tal Megurine, es bien popular si de romanticismo se habla…así que tú corres los riesgos, ahora…<strong>-Soltándole el mentón al menor, se levanto.-**Vamos, llegaremos atrasados a la última clase**.-Alzo la mano para que el menor se levantara. El menor la tomo y se levanto, cuando se dirigían a la sala seguía pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho, estuvo pensativo toda la clase, hasta que tocaron para salir. 

Cuando el peliceleste estaba en su casa, sonó su celular.  
><em><strong>-¿Aló?<strong>_ –Pregunto, no tenía el número que lo estaba llamando. –**Hola, soy yo Mikuo, Luke.**- Cierto…él le había dicho que lo iba a llamar y pensar que estaba preparándose para ir a dormir.  
>- <strong>Oh! Lo siento, se me había olvidado que llamarías<strong>.-Rió un poco para luego retomar la conversa.- **¿Qué paso, que me llamas?**- Pregunto curioso mientras iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, esperando la respuesta mientras lo bebía.  
>- <strong>Estoy fuera de tú casa<strong>.-Eso fue suficiente como para escupir todo lo que había bebido, se limpió rápidamente la boca, para preguntar un cortante.- **¿Qué? **– El mayor rió en la otra línea.- **Vamos asómate y me veras~**-Dijo el pelirosa entre suaves risas, el menor le hizo caso y abrió la puerta principal, y si, estaba ahí un chico alto, bien vestido y de cabellera rosa, colgó. 

-**Mínimo avisa…estoy en pijama, sabes**.- Miro al mayor haciéndole una mueca, el mayor se adelanto, entrando a la casa acercándose al oído del menor. –**Eso es lo de menos**.- Y se saco los zapatos para entrar, el menor solo dio un suspiro de cansancio.  
>- <strong>Y bueno…-<strong>El peliceleste cerró la puerta y se puso a limpiar lo que había escupido hace un rato atrás- **¿Por qué viniste?** –El mayor se sentó en uno de los tantos sillones de la sala de estar de la casa, riendo un poco.- **Porque…quería venir, Miku me dio la dirección**.-  
>-<strong>Ya veo…-<strong>Respondió el menor, dando otro suspiro, terminando de limpiar el agua derramada, para luego ir a sentarse a la sala de estar, enfrente del mayor. –**Mikuo…¿Tú amigo ese..Akaito, te dijo algo sobre mi?**-, el menor lo miro ni tan sorprendido. –**Algo…Pero eso sobre que estabas afuera del país y seria**.- Mintió.  
>-<strong>Pero hay algo que quisiera preguntarte…Luke.<strong>- Dijo mirando el piso el menor, el mayor sonrió.-**Dime...-** Dijo tranquilo.

-**Tú… ¿eres ese tipo de personas…Que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas?** –El menor sujeto fuertes sus propias rodillas, esperando una respuesta, el pelirosa quedo sorprendido por la pregunta, lo quedo mirando un buen rato, no sabía que decir, _¿Seria cierto? _No lo sé, hubo un silencio, un gran silencio incomodo, hasta que el mayor suspiro y llevo una mano a su propia frente y luego se sentó bien, para así mirarlo.  
>- <strong>La verdad…-<strong>

_**N/A**__: Uyuyuyui, según yo lo hice extenso, me gusto, aparte Akaito tuvo su aparición estrella (¿!) Bueno eso.  
>Hice un dibujo pa' que no sea tan fome :z Metanse a mi Deviantart: <em>_**Paxaa-Duh**__, ya que el____documento gei no puede c:_


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A**__: Deeeeew, PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, no lo hubiera seguido avanzando si no fuera por un contacto que me agrego exclusivamente para amenazarme para seguir con esto x'Du  
><em>_**Importante:**__En este capítulo hay un poco, poco de Yuri y la fuente _"Asi" _es la de nuestros Luke y Mikuo, pero la fuente __"__Asi" __es de ya sabrán quien xD.  
><span>__

_**Teenage Dream; Cap 3**_

El incomodo silencio mataba por dentro al chico color cyan…  
>- La verdad… ¡Es que no tengo idea de lo que hablas~!- Dijo el pelirosa para luego sonreírle ampliamente, el menor solo pensó <em>"Agh."<em> Pero le devolvió la sonrisa.  
>-Ándate de mi casa.- Dijo con una sonrisa el menor, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para así abrirla, hasta que se detuvo de golpe y pensó de nuevo<em>…" ¡Espera!.. Si lo trato bien podría dejar de molestarme…o tal vez solo tal vez sea simpático…".<em>

-¡Luke! ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Giró rápidamente mostrando su sonrisa natural, el mayor dejo salir su risa mientras se levantaba de donde estaba.  
>- Realmente eres adorable~.- Le dijo mientras que llevo una mano a la cabeza del pequeño desordenándole el cabello, el menor saco su sonrisa por una cara levemente sonrojada algo nerviosa <em>"¿Qué sucedía ahí?"<em> pensó el menor.  
>- No… ¡No digas tonteras y dime que hacemos! –Gritó algo nervioso el menor mirándolo, el pelirosa dio unos pasos atrás…<br>-¡Revisar el cuarto de Mikuo! –Y huyó, el menor ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando fue detrás de él, lo único que vio fue la puerta en su cara.  
>-¡Luke! ¡Sal de mi cuarto! –Gritó y golpeo la puerta un buen rato para luego detenerse y sentarse en el pasillo esperando que el otro salga.<br>Se abrió lentamente la puerta, el menor se levanto rápido y abrió por completo la puerta, ahí estaba ese Rosado con una sonrisa algo burlesca, "_Que rayos…"_pensó el menor.  
>-Pero que es esto…-Dijo el mayor sacando de detrás de su espalda una hoja. –Pero miren~ Mikuo Hatsune… ¿Un rojo en Inglés? –Dijo mirándolo de reojo mientras tenia la hoja en alto, sonriendo burlesco.<br>-Es que…entiendo, pero no. –Dijo haciendo una mueca mientras entraba a su cuarto para ver si había dejado algún desorden. –Tendré en cuenta lo de inglés de ahora en adelante~.-Dijo riendo mientras observaba atento al menor.  
>Mikuo agradeció que su habitación estuviese ordenada así que solo cayo como saco de papas a su cama y se quedo ahí un rato mientras oía los pasos de un lado a otro del curioso rosado que andaba en su cuarto. Mientras eso ocurría el mayor como si estuviera en su propia casa revisaba todo lo que podía hasta encontrar un objeto de amenaza.<br>-Mikuo… ¡bájate los pantalones ahora!- Si como se lee ahí, ese tan curioso y alto chico de cabello rosa le pidió eso al vago sobre la cama.  
>- ... ¿Perdón? ¿Qué quieres que haga? –Se levanto lentamente, mirándolo con una cara de <em>"Are you fucking kidding me?"<em> en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que tenía el Rosado en sus manos…  
>-Luke… Suelta eso… Ahora. –Se le acerco lentamente para arrancarle lo que tenía en sus manos.-<br>- ¿Por qué? Qué bonita ropa interior de animalitos, quiero saber si…tienes más! –Alzó la voz para luego hacer un movimiento veloz y tironearle los pantalones al pequeño Cyan.  
>- Lu-Luke! Para de hacer eso ¿¡Que estás loco o qué! –Gritaba el acosado mientras intentaba sujetar sus pantalones y a la vez dándole golpes a las manos del mayor con una mano, pero por lo mismo no pudo sujetar sus pantalones con toda su fuerza y como era de esperarse…<p>

…

- ¿Te quieres quitar de encima? Eres pesado, Luke. –… ¿Cómo quedaron así?...  
><span>FLASHBACK!<span>  
><em>Un joven Cyan con los pantalones abajo, totalmente rojo.<br>-Al parecer son solo estas las de animalitos, uhm…- Dijo decepcionado el mayor tirando la prenda a una esquina mientras veía como el menor se dirigía lentamente a meterse debajo de las sabanas de su cama con cuidado de no dejar ver ni un centímetro su ropa interior, ósea tironeando su camisa a no más poder.  
>- ¡Lo estoy logrando, ya voy a llegar, el último esfuerzo…!- Pensó el pequeño casi con lagrimas en los ojos al ver su cama a centímetros…milímetros cada vez era menos la distancia, estiro su brazo para hacer un rápido movimiento: Tomar la punta de la sabana, saltar, quedar en posición fetal y acurrucarse como oruga en su cama, PLAN PERFECTO! Pero.<br>- ¡MIKUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-! –El ya nombrado giro su cabeza, no se demoro ni un segundo, pestañeo pero… para cuando abrió los ojos, tenía algo pesado encima, pero, ¡Estaba en la cama! … Encima de ella y con algo encima de su propio cuerpo con toda la parte de abajo desnuda bueno no totalmente unos bóxers tapándolo.  
>-…Luke.<br>- ¿Si?  
>-¿Eres tu el que está encima de mí, cierto?<br>- Supongo…  
>-¿Te quieres quitar de encima? Eres pesado, Luke.<br>_FIN FLASHBACK!

Y así, un indefenso y casi desnudo, de caderas hacia abajo Mikuo debajo de un…enorme Rosado.  
>-No quiero.- Escondió su rostro en el hombro del más pequeño.<br>- ¿Te sientes mal? Si es así, déjame levantarme y te traigo algo!- Lo miro algo preocupado iba a seguir hablando pero sintió un cosquilleo en su cuello, ladeo su cabeza para ver.  
>Cuando tenía curiosidad e iba a darse vuelta para ver que era, reconoció esos ruidos, todos podrían reconocer esos sonidos. El sonido de un lento y incitante beso.<br>Ya era tarde, al saber lo que era sintió como lentamente la traviesa lengua del mayor dibujaba todo el contorno de su cuello hasta llegar a su mentón.

.-Lu-Luke- ¿Q-  
>Fue silenciado por un inocente beso el cual se torno algo salvaje, el mayor lentamente deslizo su mano a la barbilla del menor levantándosela.<br>-Abre la boca…- Entre besos le dijo sin mostrar su expresión el Pelirosa al menor, como se sabía, ya que es uno de los pocos vírgenes de la escuela, Mikuo había besado antes, ósea…practicado con su mejor amigo, Akaito. (Ahí la respuesta del porque Akaito esta celoso a veces (?)).

Pero solo sabia dar simples besos, no esos besos que estaba sintiendo en el momento, una parte de él siguió el ritmo del mayor, abriendo la boca.  
>La ágil lengua del más experimentado entro libremente a esa casi virginal boca, mientras que abajo lentamente fue acorralando la entrepierna del pequeño Celeste contra su rodilla, rozándola levemente.<br>Era de esperarlo, el pobre Cyan ya estaba en otro mundo, nunca había sentido aquel éxtasis tan grande, algo consciente se dio cuenta de algo, estaba según el _"adasdasdas"_ En otras palabras, erecto.  
>Cerró las piernas, una reacción normal para cualquier virgen y eso era lo que esperaba el Pelirosa, por fin luego de terminar ese tan lascivo beso, mostro su expresión, era como si realmente lo estuviera disfrutando pero puso una cara de no estar satisfecho aún.<p>

La experimentada mano del mayor iba bajando por el pecho del ya casi perdido Celeste, sonó el teléfono de la casa.  
>Por acción inconsciente del menor, saco una pierna afuera de la cama, era la costumbre de estar solo la mayoría del tiempo en casa.<br>- Ignóralo.- Lo miro algo serio el mayor, haciendo más presión entre su rodilla y la entrepierna del menor, el teléfono seguía sonando y seguía sonando, pero se detuvo.

_-Creo que no hay nadie en mi casa.  
>-Vamos. – La tomo de la mano- Lo haremos en tu casa. –la acerco a ella y la beso, para luego seguir caminando-<em>__

El menor se sentó lentamente, sintió una caricia en su entrepiernas, automáticamente salió un pequeño suspiro.  
>-Te masturbare~ Pero creo que yo también estoy algo ansioso allá abajo… -Rió algo sonrojado, desabrocho su propio pantalón y miro al menor, se dijo a sí mismo <em>"Cálmate…"<em>  
>se sentó cerca del menor, ágilmente introdujo su mano en la pequeña prenda de ropa del menor para acariciar y dejar ver su miembro y masturbarlo suavemente.<p>

-Ah…Ah…h.-El Cyan solo se preguntaba _"¿Qué está pasando?"_ pero se sentía tan bien que no dijo nada. El Pelirosa tomo su propio miembro y el del menor con solo una mano y los acaricio entre sí, dejando salir un ronco suspiro de su parte, pero la vista que tenia al frente era hermosa, no sabía cuando, como paso, en qué momento encontró tan hermoso a ese ególatra Celeste, ¿En el baño? No, fue antes, el sabia de él de mucho antes….ah, sí... Por su hermana.

Se escucho como se cerraba la puerta principal. No lo escucharon, el cuarto lleno de extraños sonidos que nunca antes había experimentado el pequeño.

_-Creo que no hay nadie, pero la luz de la sala de estar está encendida, tal vez Mikuo salió, per-. Fue callada por el acto de su amante.  
>-Déjate ser un poco, tal vez salió con mi hermano y déjame hacerte mía.- La hermosa dama de cabello Rosa tomo fuertemente de las caderas a la doncella de Celeste, llevando una mano a uno de sus pechos.<br>-¿Qué habitación es la que está más cerca de donde estamos ahora?- Le mordió la oreja suavemente.  
>- La de mi…mi hermano. –Dijo algo bajo, apuntando derecho<em>_.  
><em>_Abrió la puerta._

Ambos ya estaban en su punto máximo, el menor miro algo avergonzado al que estaba casi encima de él.  
>-Lu…Luke.- ¿¡Que hizo! ¿¡Lo beso! <em>"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"<em> se pregunto el menor en el momento en que unió sus labios con los del Pelirosa.  
>… Se abrió la puerta.<p>

_"¿Qué hacen aquí?", "¿Por qué ustedes…están…?", "¿Me equivoque de casa?", "¿Estaremos borrachos?"_ Todas esas preguntas se pensaron en ese momento por el par de parejas que chocaron ese momento, una hermana vio a su hermano con solo una camisa desnudo de caderas abajo y a la vez un hermano vio a su hermana con todo un…"_melón_"? afuera con una mujer…siendo tan popular con hombres…

-**¿Ah? **–Fue un unisonó _"¿Ah?"_ entre los hermanos Hatsunes.

¿Qué exactamente estaba pasando? ¿Por qué los Megurine no están tan asombrados? 

- ¡¿QUE PASA ACA? –Grito un ignorante y pequeño Celeste.

_

_**N/A: **__AJHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA QUE RISA. Me reí mucho escribiendo este Capítulo xDDDD y el "Melón" y duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, ya dibujare escenas del Capítulo, ajdkaskdhaslkdj eso.  
><em> 


End file.
